mike_emil_game_and_videofandomcom-20200214-history
Koji Uenishi
Koji Uenishi '(上西浩二 ''Uenishi Koji) is an Japanese actor and suit actor. He is best known for his portrayal of the titular character in the 1967 series Ultra Seven ''he not playing of episode 14 and 15 was replace portrayed by Eiichi Kikuchi (who later playing of Returning Ultraman) and he playing many suit characters on Tsuburaya Productions series and His real name '''Hirotsugu Uenishi '(上西弘次 Uenishi Hirotsugu) Life and Career Koji Uenishi born on November 24, 1938 in Nagasaki Prefeoture his family was working of market store on 1929-1956 on September 28, 1967 he hired by Tsuburaya Productions he playing of Ultraseven on every episode (except of episode 14 and 15) two episode was not portrayed by Koji that was Eiichi Kikuchi (who later playing of Returning Ultraman) after end of Ultraseven and he playing of characters on Tsubraya series Death Uenishi was report by Eiji Takakura is a swordsman, was said by his son of Kaminishi was directly informed of the intelligence by phone. was said "It's a shame". Uenishi was died of heart attack in April 6, 1992 at Ibaraki, Japan Characters Roles * Ultraseven (all episode. except of episode 14 & 15) * Seven's Superior (suit double of Ultraseven) * Spectreman * Yukimura * member of Ultra Garrison and Terrestrial Defense Force Successors After his older, the following suit actors took the role of Ultraseven. * Takeshi Daisuke - Ultraman dance 2002 * Many suit actor on Successors series Gallery Koji Uenishi in Ultraseven series.jpg| Uenishi as TDF member in episode 6 Dan and Ultraseven.jpg| Uenishi and Kohji Moritsugu Tsuburaya with Ultraseven and Moroboshi.jpg| Uenish (in Ultraseven) with Kohji Moritsugu and Hajime Tsuburaya Ultraseven Cast and crew.jpg| with cast and crew Ultra Garrison and Ultraseven.jpg| Uenish with cast of Ultra Garrison (expect of Amagi) Crew and cast of Ultraseven.jpg| Uenishi in left of crew Ultraseven (right sign was Bin Furuya) Uenish in Spectreman2.jpg| Uenish in Spectreman suit Uenish in Spectreman.jpg| Uenish (right) as Spectreman in 1971 Showa Ultraman Suit cast in book.jpg| Photo of Uenishi in Showa Ultra Series book Uenishi Hirotsugu.png CJ3zZ2-UAAAbRrR.jpg| photo of Uenishi on back of books Uenishifigure.jpg| toy figure of Uenishi Trivia * he is first suit actor are shorts feet height * he was tell his life by Bin Furuya (who play Ultraman and Amagi) he tell of book was his Koji's life * he wants in Episode 13 - 14 he helped by Eiichi Kikuchi who later he playing of Return Ultraman on 1971 * he was playing Ultraseven was not suit roles. he playing of worker of Ultra Garrison and TDF and Yukimura * the Google of Uenishi. people thinking to him was alive. and he was died in unknown year by Japanese Wikipedia. and he was died in April 6, 1992 was tells by Akio Daisuke (working of Tsuburaya Productions) * Koji Uenishi '''shares a few similarities with Eiichi Kikuchi playing on Episode 14 and 15 ** Both only reprise two different trying playing of Ultraseven on every episodes ** Both are actors and suit actor. ** However, unlike Koji, Eiichi is still alive and did not retire yet * on currently year Kohi he died and final get photo on website. just like of Tadashi Nakanishi and many suit actor are not seen on photo. unlike of many suit are was alive. like of Bin Furuya and Eiichi Kikuchi and Hiroshi Nagasawa and Tatsumi Nikamoto. are be seen his Ultra series fans. Koji was is died in 1992 * his mask of Ultraseven is giving to Kohji Moritsugu (who is playing of Dan Moroboshi in series)Category:People Category:Actor Category:Japanese People Category:Suit Actors Category:Asia People Category:Retirement cast and crew Category:Deceased People Category:Deceased cast and crew Category:Ultraseven Category:Ultraseven cast Category:1930s births Category:1990s deaths Category:A to Z